


Writing with Fingertips

by korik



Series: Speak Without Words [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Biracial Character, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sensuality, Short & Sweet, Touch-Starved, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korik/pseuds/korik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Inquisitor, once more, spending time with the Commander of the Inquisition's forces in bed simply sharing physical touch. Again, Vaeln experiences/has minor ASMR, sensual attraction (she's ace), and physical hypersensitivity. They've been spending more time together, and Cullen is still in awe. </p><p>Spoilers, I like writing dialogue. </p><p>Somewhat inspired by a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing with Fingertips

The soft sound of his velvet laughter against her ear sent a wave of _everything_ colliding down her spine like Orlesian firecrackers, but she remained as she was, clinging to his bare skin as though it was the balm to a festering wound, mindlessly dragging circles and pink lines into his paler skin.

“You...will never grow tired of that, will you?”

The way her voice comes out in response, it feels like a rustle of dry, crackling leaves in the fall, hindered by her preoccupation with letting her lips stammer against his neck, marveling at the tiniest of bumps, dips, and, best of all, the fact that the angry, protruding red line of skin abused by his breastplate's gorget was fading, tiny patches of it falling away to reveal smooth flesh. “I did try to warn you. Given proper invitation, this is...all I wish for. Hours upon hours - “ she swallows, drowning in memories of _longing_ , _having_ , and _had_ , wanting to forget words, and sink into the moment of _now_.

He supplies without thought, and she feels him rub his cheek against her head, her curls catching with each pass of his unshaven jaw, “ - of being as close as possible; Vaeln, if I didn't observe your appetite for food, I'd almost have thought you _consumed_ through touch - “

The soft rattle of his voice arches, and she pauses to push, _meld_ , cajole out yet more of the same soft sounds, eyes pressing closed, ear pressing closer.

“ _Oh Andraste -_ how do you know how to _touch me?_ ”

The Inquisitor cannot answer him that, but her lips purse lightly, shifting her nose so that she could breathe. “I thought...it was obvious. _Your body_ tells me – the way your fingers curl and twist, the sounds you try to hold back, your breathing, the way you adjust or lean _into it_ \- ?”

Her fingers spasm, her whole body _alighting_ with _sound_ passing from his chest through every delicate and worn part of her like heat from a golden sun cascading through the leaves, and it is her turn now to curl her toes, drag her feet up his calves, and bless air for existing. She tries as well as she can to not grasp at handfuls of his flesh, trying to steady herself.

“I've _never_ – well, it's been a _very long time_ since I've wanted _anyone_ in my life.” The muscles in his chest push around his ribs, and his corded arms, speckled with bruising old and young, wring themselves around her, gathering her up so tight she could not want to hunt for air anymore because she finds this so much more _alive_. Hot air tickles her scalp, punctuating each word, the soft flicker of his words like candle flames: “This is – _you_ are _amazing_.”

The woman's eyes remain closed, letting her hands spiral and pave a path over the landscape of his body, not seeking to quell the heartbeat that hammers softer and softer in her ears with each quaver of exhalation, seeking where he yields and sparks to life, rolling and coiling, inclining and inviting, almost shy, but never, ever ashamed.

This, this is what happiness feels like.

 


End file.
